The Translational Research Core provides Drew investigators with biobehavioral and related qualitative research services in support of diabetes-related studies. It provides methodologies to examine the effectiveness, feasibility, and sustainability of established interventions in research studies in real-life settings. This core will enhance the research capabilities and competitiveness of Drew investigators currently engaged in translational research. It will assist in application of academic research to routine clinical and community settings, and address differences between results obtained in well-controlled research settings and community practice. Ultimately, this core will help researchers minimize and prevent diabetes, complications, and diabetes-related diseases through translational research and significant input from community. The specific aims of this core are to: 1. Serve as a centralized resource to enhance, expand, and support existing secondary database and health services related research; 2. Provide consultation and support for Drew junior investigators interested in all areas of clinical research, particularly diabetes and metabolic-related disorders; 3. Provide methodologies to examine the effectiveness, feasibility, and sustainability of established interventions in clinical research studies to improve clinical outcomes in real-life community health care settings; 4. Build community-based health services organizations capacity to participate in research activities and thus enhance the core's ability to utilize the community-based experiences to address areas of need in translational research; and 5. Disseminate established and newly-discovered evidenced-based clinical research findings to community, healthcare providers, and health policy makers to translate these findings into diverse clinical practice settings.